Olivia's Darkest Nightmares
by LawAndOrderSVUAddict
Summary: Olivia has a rough couple of days; her best friend Cassidy is in the hospital, she has a terrible nightmare, but the real nightmare has yet to begin, when a old enemy comes back for her, to seek revenge..." Summary sucks, story is better! RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

**Olivia's Nightmare**

She softly knocked on the hospital door before pushing it open. Cassidy was laying in his hospital bed looking tired and in pain. Olivia never saw him like that before. His eyes were two small stripes, his skin was pale and his face was flushed with tiredness. He really looked bad. "Liv, you're here" Cassidy said nicely surprised. "Ofcourse I'm here" Olivia replied kindly as she sat down next to him. She lifted Cassidy's arm so she could sit down on the edge of the bed and lowered his arm on her lap. He grunted in pain while she did that, even though she was being as careful as she could. "I'm sorry" she whispered with a smile while she looked at him. "I'm gonna be fine" Cassidy told her. "I know. The doctor told me. You're a fighter" Olivia stated. Cassidy gave her a small but genuine smile. "But you did almost die yesterday Cassidy, you should really stop doing those undercover operations" Olivia added to her last sentence. "No way, I'm way too close to back down, besides; Liv, I'm just like you. This job is the only thing I got" Cassidy said while he looked her deep in the eyes. "Cassidy, I'm not the person I used to be" she replied, referring to 13 years ago. He chuckled; "Yes you are".

"No, I'm really not" she whispered sweetly as she stroke the side of his face with her hand and leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. "I didn't treat you right before and I'm sorry. I was too busy proving I was one of the guys, I almost forgot how to be me. I just want you to know you mean a lot to me and I'm so glad you're back even though the circumstances right now aren't ideal".

Brian laughed and looked up at her; "Thank you" were the only words he spoke. But for Olivia, those words were the only ones she needed to hear. "Are you dating Stabler?" Cassidy suddenly asked. He cut Olivia off guard and she was struggling to keep a straight face; "Why are you asking me that?" Olivia asked. "Why aren't you answering?" Cassidy gave her a dose of her own medicine. She laughed nervously and looked away for a second; debating with herself, whether she should or shouldn't tell him the truth. But she almost lost Brian yesterday, she couldn't lie to him now. "We are" she whispered softly to him. Cassidy nodded his head and smiled; "I think I saw that one coming since the first day we met" he joked. "Shut up" she laughed while she softly poked his arm. He grunted in pain again; "Oh god, I'm so sorry" she said nervously. "No it's fine Liv, I'm fine" Cassidy reassured her. She smiled and looked at him. They sat like that for a couple minutes, until Elliot knocked on the door and walked in. "Long time no see" Elliot said while he smiled at Brian. "You're right. How are you?" Cassidy asked him. Elliot placed his hands on Olivia's shoulders while he answered; "I'm doing great. How are you feeling?" Elliot asked a bit concerned by the way he looked. "I'm doing okay I guess. I got shot in the stomach, but my whole body feels like it's been hit by a bus " he replied honestly.

"You look like hell" Elliot stated. Cassidy smiled at Liv; "He hasn't changed" Cassidy stated. Olivia rolled her eyes and glanced at Elliot. "I guess not" Olivia admitted. "I got a call from Cragen, he said we have to get down to the precinct as soon as we're ready" Elliot suddenly spoke. Olivia looked up at him and shook her head wildly; "I'm not leaving him right now" Olivia said startled. "Liv I'm fine, you can go" Cassidy interrupted her. Olivia looked back at him and shook her head again. "Liv, I'm serious. Go" Cassidy said firmly. Olivia looked back at Elliot and closed her eyes while she gave in; "Fine".

When Olivia and Elliot walked into the precinct together, Fin and Munch immediately walked up to them, wanting to know exactly how Brian was doing. Cragen gave them some time to talk about it before he interrupted them; "I'm sorry to interrupt, but there are some things I need to discuss with all of you" he said. Seeing by the look on his face, they weren't gonna like what they were about to hear. "What's going on Captain?" Olivia asked nervously. "Alex is leaving" he replied softly. Olivia's mouth fell open as she tried to remain calm. "How do you mean 'she's leaving'?" Olivia asked marveled. "I got inspired" a voice behind them answered. ALEX!

"I don't understand" Olivia said while she looked their ADA, her best friend in the eyes. "My last case revolved around an African woman who was raped and beaten and scared to be deported to Africa again. She told me about the abuse woman suffer there, without any consequences for the perpetrators. I feel like it's my duty to help them" Alex explained. "For how long?" Olivia asked shaken up. "A year. Maybe longer, maybe not" Alex answered. "That's great, I'm happy for you" Olivia said. She really was happy for Alex, it was just a very double feeling, because she wasn't happy about losing her friend at work. "Do you promise you will come back?" Olivia said with a small smile on her face. "I always do" Alex replied sweetly.

That night, Olivia had trouble with sleeping. So much had happened in the past couple days and her mind hadn't had the chance to process it all. She was thinking about so many things, it kept her awake. Elliot was already sleeping, he was tired from sitting at the hospital with her last night and craved to sleep in his own bed again the whole day. When that moment finally arrived, it didn't take long before he passed out. Olivia was turning and moving the whole time. It was a wonder Elliot didn't woke up because of it yet. The night seemed to be endless; Olivia couldn't wait for the morning to come up again, so she could get out and start doing something again.

The next morning was exhausting. Their alarm went off at 6.30 AM and while Elliot had almost no trouble getting up, Olivia couldn't get herself to do anything. Elliot practically dragged her out of bed and got her work. She was sitting behind her desk, going through the case, forcing herself to keep her eyes open. She didn't pay attention for one moment, when she heard glass breaking. She looked up and saw panic rising in the squad room, people jumping behind their desks, trying to dodge the flying bullets. That's when it hit her: Their squad room was being attacked. She looked over at Fin and Munch who were desperately trying to talk the perp down. She looked across the squad room, seeing all the damages. While she was scanning the precinct with her eyes, her breath got stuck in her throat. His eyes were shut, his stomach and arm were bleeding heavily, he was laying against the wall, making a few mumbling sounds. "Elliot!" she yelled as she ran up to him and covered his wounds with her scarf. Elliot suddenly grabbed her hand and looked up at her with a look she had never seen before and never wanted to see again; he looked defeated. Like he had given up. "It's okay" he whispered; "You can let me go". Olivia's tears fell on his stomach as she tried to keep pressure on the wounds like she was thought. "Don't say that El, don't give up. You will get through this". She couldn't believe what was happening right now. First, she almost lost Cassidy and now it was Elliot's turn. The precinct was starting to calm down again, the perp was unarmed, but Elliot was still lying there. She heard her captain call a bus, but that was all she noticed. Her focus was solely on Elliot. She stroke his arm and tried to calm him and herself. That's when Elliot's breathing started to speed up and started coughing up blood. She lifted his head so he wouldn't choke on his own blood while tears started to blur her vision. "I'm sorry" was the last thing she heard him say as his hand let go of hers. Her heart stopped for a moment as she grabbed his polse, trying to feel a heartbeat. There was none. He's gone. Her mind was spinning, her heart was racing; this couldn't be happening. She started sobbing and lowered her head on his chest, striking his face and hands while she felt him getting cold. "Liv, Liv, wake up!" she heard some shouting. When she opened her eyes, Elliot was standing in front of her desk, striking her arm; "Liv, baby you alright? You were crying in your sleep" he said. Olivia couldn't comprehends it all right now. She dreamed all of this?

"Let's take a break" Elliot said while he helped her on her feet and brought her downstairs into his car. "Where are we going?" she asked still a bit confused. "Your apartment. You need a break" Elliot replied. When they arrived at the front door, she suddenly stopped and just looked at him for a moment. "It looked so real" she whispered. "What looked so real?" Elliot asked. "My nightmare. You died" she whispered while a tear fell down again. "It's okay Liv, it wasn't real" Elliot said sweetly. "Go inside, I'm gonna go by the grocery store, get some snacks okay?" Elliot told her while he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and took off. She stuck her key into her lock and opened up the door. That's when someone pushed her in so hard, her head hit the wall and she fell down. She heard the door shut behind her and glass shattering; he smashed her lamp. She got up, but before she could turn around her grabbed her from behind and roughly yanked her head back. She tried to get away, but he overpowered her. He brought his lips to her ear and whispered; "Hi Liv, guess who's back?"…..

**A/N okay, so i really don't know if this is good enough to continue. But please let me know what y'all think and i should make another chapter. Reviews make my day, so if you have the time, please comment! **

**Xxx Zoë**


	2. Chapter 2

Her head was spinning, her mind was racing. What the hell was happening?

He still held her in his grip and Olivia could struggle all she want, but he held her too firmly, she just couldn't get away. She tried to hit him, but every attempt failed. She heard him laugh behind her because of her hopelessness and it made her sick. She felt herself getting dizzy and breathing started to become a problem; he held her neck so tightly he started to cut her air off. "Please.." she choked out, but he didn't seem to fall for it. Just as she felt his grip loosen a little bit, he pushed her to the ground…hard. She tried to get up before he could get to her, but she was too late. He already reached her. She was still on hands and knees when he kicked her down. It knocked the wind out of her and she had to stay on the ground for a couple seconds before she tried getting up again. Again, he kicked her down, this time with so much force she flipped over on her back. She was breathing rapidly, holding her stomach with her hands. Her mind was making overhours, she tried to remember who he was, but she didn't know; she didn't know if it was because of the concussion he just gave her or because she just really didn't know the guy. "Who are you?" she whispered softly; every word taking a lot of effort because she was so out of breath. "You know damn well who I am!" the man yelled. She shook her head; she never felt so hopeless. "I…I don't" she managed to get out while she took her last attempt to get up. This time, she succeeded. She grabbed the wall next to her to pull herself up. She hung against the wall, swallowing hard when she saw the perp nearing her. "Please..don't" she said panicked when she saw he was going to hit her again. He laughed before he slapped her across her face. It took all the strength in her body not to fall down again. "Just tell me…tell me please…who are you? Cause I don't know…..did I put you away once?" Olivia tried to guess. "2007. You interrogated me for 14 hours straight and when I finally confessed you told me I was gonna feel just like those woman when I was in prison" he nearly yelled as he slapped her again. Olivia shook her head again; "You…were raped?" she asked softly and carefully, not wanting to piss him off even more. "Yeah, don't even pretend to care" he said angry. "I still don't know who you are….what's your name?" Olivia asked while she prayed for Elliot to come back soon; was he doing grocery's for a whole army?

"Patrick Stanly"

"Patrick, now I remember you"

"That took you a while"

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry is exactly how I want you to feel" Patrick said devilishly as he grabbed her hair and threw her against the door. She felt the doorknob hit her back and the pain was undeniable. She felt her knees buckle as she slid down on the floor again. "We're not done yet Olivia" he said as he pulled her up again and while his fist connected with her jaw. She fell to the ground again, feeling blood falling from her nose. "Elliot please…" she whispered.

He kneeled down beside her and gave her a smile that made her want to throw up. "I'm not done with you, I'll be back" he whispered in her ear before he got up and she heard him walking out of her apartment. When the door shut, so did her eyes. It's the first time that night, God actually showed her some mercy.

Elliot's heart started beating furiously fast; Olivia didn't open up the door herself so he used the emergency key and when he entered her apartment the first thing he saw was the broken lamp, glass shattered all over the ground. He closed the door when his heart stopped for a moment. Olivia. "Liv, oh my god!" Elliot shouted as he kneeled down beside her and pulled her into his lap. "Olivia, baby please open your eyes". He felt her polse; "Come on baby, don't do this to me…."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update this story, but I've been very busy with school and writing my other stories. I hope y'all like this chapter. Please review, it means a lot! **

**Thank you for still bearing with me on this story!**

Elliot was pacing back and forth, he immediately brought Olivia to the hospital when he found her and the nurses told him he had to stay in the waiting room, where he has been for the past two hours. the fact that it took the doctors so long, only made him more anxious.

Elliot still can't believe how this happened. Why did he have to leave her? Why did he have to go the supermarket TONIGHT? He should've stayed with her. Be there for her. Instead, he went away and Olivia got attacked. He was snapped back out of his thoughts by the voice of a woman behind him. "Elliot Stabler?" the nurse asked. Elliot immediately turned around. "Yes that's me". Elliot's never been this scared in his life, what if she wasn't alright?

"Miss Benson has a couple broken ribs, a concussion and a lot of bruises on her back and stomach, so she's gonna be sore for a couple days, but she's gonna be okay. She can go home tonight, but you have to be there to take care of her" the nurse explained. "I wasn't planning on leaving her alone" Elliot quickly replied. And he really wasn't, he already left her alone once and it didn't turned out right. "Is she awake?" Elliot asked. "Yes, she's on a lot of painkillers though, so she isn't really alert" the nurse replied. "Can I see her?" Elliot asked softly. "Ofcourse, I'll bring you to her" the nurse said sweetly as she walked him to Olivia's room. Elliot softly knocked on the door before he pushed it open. "Hey Liv" he said softly; emotionally. A small smile appeared on her voice when she saw Elliot come through the door; "Elliot, you're here" she almost whispered. "Ofcourse I'm here Liv, what did you think?" he said gently. "How are you feeling?"

Olivia rubbed her hand over her forehead; "Dizzy" she replied. "Yeah, you've got a concussion. It will get better soon, you're on painkillers" Elliot assured her. "I'm so glad you're here Elliot" Olivia said as a tear rolled down her cheeks. "Baby, please don't cry" Elliot said as he grabbed her hand and gently kissed her forehead. "I couldn't fight him off El" she cried softly. "I know Liv, that's okay. You may be very strong, but you don't have superpowers. You survived, that's all that counts" Elliot said. "I'm trained to get out of these kind of situations Elliot" Olivia replied. "This is not your fault Liv. if it is anyone's fault, it's mine. I'm so sorry I wasn't there" Elliot said weakly. "I'm so sorry".

Two hours ago, they had arrived in Elliot's apartment. Olivia didn't want to go back to her own apartment right away. She was sitting on the couch, looking up at the ceiling; getting lost in her thoughts. "You okay?" Elliot asked suddenly as she sat down beside her. "I'm just trying to wrap my head around what has happened" Olivia replied honestly. "I understand" Elliot said genuinely. "What if he comes back?" Olivia suddenly asked. Elliot looked at her, with a shocked expression on his face. "He's not coming back Liv. The police is already looking for him, he'd be crazy if he came even near you" Elliot said firmly. Olivia shook her head; trying to get passed the fear that was building inside her. "I'm scared" she whispered; sounding broken. "Come here" Elliot said as he pulled her closer against him. She rested her head on his chest and let the tears roll down rapidly. _**It was just all too much**_.

**3 AM**

That night, Olivia woke up every single hour. Every sound, movement Elliot made, every person she heard on the streets scared the hell out of her. Every time she closed her eyes, she was scared to see her attackers face. Even though Elliot said he wasn't gonna come back, he did tell her he wasn't done with her yet. _**"**__**"I'm not done with you, I'll be back". **_

The sentence kept repeating itself in her mind. She felt tears burning behind her eyes; she felt so hopeless. "Are you still up?" she heard Elliot ask softly as he turned around and stroke a lock of her hair behind her ears. "I can't sleep" she said softly. "He's not coming back Liv, I promise" Elliot said while he held her in his arms. Olivia nodded her head; "You're right".

He took a couple more pictures, making sure he had her address on picture. He smiled from behind his camera, ready to finish what he'd started. He put the camera in his bag, looking at the darkness of the night. He got into his car and started the engine. He slowly drove away as he whispered: _**"Can't wait for us to meet again, Miss Benson"….**_

**A/N This was more of an 'aftermath' chapter, I wanted to focus more on how the attack affected Olivia. Next chapters will have more action. Please review. Reviews are what keeps writers going ;) ! Much Love, xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I will upload the next chapter soon.**

**Thanks for still bearing with me on this story. Please REVIEW if you have the time. It means a lot. Enjoy ****!**

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked concerned when he saw Olivia grab her hip, while she was walking towards the kitchen. "I'm fine" she panted. Elliot watched her making coffee for the both of them. He could clearly see she was in pain; she has bruises all over her body and a couple broken ribs, so it's not strange she's in pain. The fact she can't admit she's in pain, is a bit strange though. Her breathing became rapidly and she pressed her hand firmly against her waist. "Liv, you're not okay" Elliot stated while he walked up to her and grabbed her arm. "Come on, I'll finish the coffee, you sit down on the couch" Elliot demanded her. "El, seriously, I'm fine" Olivia said sternly. "Yeah ofcourse you are" Elliot said sarcastically. Olivia rolled her eyes at him while she gave him a sweet smile, but it didn't last long, because the next wave of pain shot through her. "Ugh" she panted while she looked at the ground, trying to keep the tears in. "Elliot.." she whispered.

"I'm right here baby" he replied while he sat the two coffee cups on the table and took place next to her on the couch. "I'm right here" he whispered in her ear.

"It hurts so bad El" she said; her voice shakily. "I know. But it will get better. I promise" Elliot said sweetly. They waited until the wave of pain had gone by. "Are you okay again?" Elliot asked. "Yes, I'm okay again".

"I have to get to the squad now, Captain isn't giving me that much time off" he smiled.

"You have to go?" Olivia asked anxiously. "If you're not up to it, I'll stay here" Elliot said gently while he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "No, it's okay. You can go" Olivia said sweetly. "Are you sure?" Elliot asked again. "They need you El, I'm going to be fine without you for a couple hours" she assured him. He smiled while he kissed her softly. She moaned softly in his mouth, as his tongue touched hers. "Sorry Liv, I really have to go" he said softly as he pulled away. "I know. I know" she said a bit out of breath, by the unexpected, passionate kiss she and Elliot just shared.

"I'll see you tonight" he said while he put on his jacket and left to work.

She missed it already. She only had been away from SVU for two days and she already misses it like crazy. She hates sitting in her apartment, doing nothing.

If she was going to be stuck in her apartment, she at least is going to make herself comfortable; she's taking a shower. Just as she was about to step in the shower, her phone started ringing. "Damn it" she said loudly as she stepped back into the living room and answered her cell; "Olivia Benson" she said.

"How are you feeling detective?"

Olivia's breath got stuck in her throat; _**his voice.**_

"How did you get my number?" she asked as calmly as possible while she put on her robe and walked around her apartment, closing all curtains and locking the door.

"Does It matter Liv?"

_**He's using her nickname, something only her close friends at work do and it's making her nauseous.**_

"Where are you?" she said; fear present in her voice.

"Right outside Liv. Are you ready to reunite again?" he chuckled.

She ran into her bedroom, put on her work clothes and grabs the gun out of her nightstand drawer.

"What do you want from me?" she asked into the phone while she grabbed her work phone from the table and dialed Elliot's number.

"You know what I want" he answered agitated.

"Son of a bitch" she mumbled as she hung up the phone.

"Elliot Stabler" Elliot said.

"Elliot, you need to come back to my apartment, bring back-up" she said panicked.

"Liv, what's going on?" Elliot asked worried.

"He's here, El. He just called, he's outside" Olivia said while she sat down on the couch, trying to get her heart rate under control.

"_**Keep calm Liv, we're on our way".**_

Olivia snuck up behind the curtain, carefully roaming her eyes over the streets, trying to find a glimpse of Patrick Stanly.

"_**What if he was just playing with her? What if he wasn't outside her apartment at all?"**_ the thought of him playing her like this, pissed her off.

But she got interrupted from her thoughts by a couple loud bangs on her door.

"Come on Olivia, I know you're in there" Patrick yelled while another few bangs on her door followed.

"My god" she yelped as she grabbed her gun and aimed it at the door.

She could shoot at the door, the bullets would easily get through it and if she was lucky, she'd hit him.

When another bang followed, Olivia didn't hesitate; she shot. Twice. Then it was quiet.

Her arms were shaking while she walked towards the door. She held the gun in front of her while opening the door.

Her heart dropped two floors. She didn't hit him. In fact, he wasn't even there anymore.

_**Or maybe he was..**_

"Oh no" she whispered as she turned around to get back in her apartment again. Before she could reach the doorknob, she felt a sharp sting in the back of her neck.

Her vision got blurry and her arms got weak; her gun fell to the ground. She fought it with all the strength in her body, but the venom he just injected in her was already doing its work. She couldn't beat it. She held on to that door for her dear life.

"_**El, where are you**_?" she whispered before she felt herself slid down the door; on the floor.

Elliot never ran up the stairs of her apartment this quick; he had his gun already pulled out and Fin and Munch were right behind him. Back-up was on its way too.

They arrived at her place; the door was open, bullets penetrated it.

"No..No" Elliot whispered as he pushed into her apartment.

"Yeah, we need forensics in here. Liv's kidnapped" he heard Fin say.

Elliot's world shattered at that moment. His eyes were burning. This couldn't be happening. He promised he'd be there for her. _**He promised he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her again. **_But he chose to go to work. He chose to leave her alone **again.**

He was too late… **again…..**

**A/N: I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, I loved writing it. The next chapter may contain violence. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to upload a new chapter. I'm very busy with school right now (final exams). But here it is. ENJOY!**

* * *

Her hands were painfully bound above her head.

She was lying on bed, the ropes who bounded her wrists, were connected to the headboard.

The room was pitch black and ice cold. She immediately knew her kidnapper had cut the heating. It's a method many perp used; cut the heating, make sure their victim breaks sooner, that way they don't have to worry about too much resistance.

After a couple minutes, her eyes adjusted to the dark and she was able to see a little.

She knew it was only a matter of time before her attacker would come through that door, so she had to think fast.

She started tugging at the ropes who tightly bounded her wrists together.

A small cry escaped her mouth as she felt the rope dug into her flesh.

She took a deep breath, before repeating her actions. Again, the rope dug painfully in her flesh, but this time: _**she kept pulling**_.

She felt the ropes move, which motivated her to keep going. After a couple more minutes, she had to take a break again; tears burning behind her eyes.

She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to think what her next step would be, if she freed herself out of the ropes. She thought about _**Elliot**_. How he was probably going crazy, doing everything in his power to find her, which he will. He will find her. **He will..**

That's when she heard the doorknob moving.

Her eyes shot open and her heart starting to beat uncontrollably fast.

She tried to free herself one more time; not successfully.

_**''Hi detective. I've waited for this moment'.**_

* * *

Elliot was on the verge of a breakdown. He couldn't believe he wasn't there to protect her again. He screwed up; he shouldn't have left her alone in her apartment.

He had spent hours going through the evidence the forensic team found, but it wasn't much. Most fingerprints were Olivia's, but they found Patrick's fingerprints on the outside of Olivia's apartment door. There was no sign of a struggle, which alarmed Elliot. They were talking about Olivia Benson here. _**She wouldn't go down without a fight.**_

* * *

Olivia felt like her heart was going to explode out of her chest.

She squeezed her hands into fists as she tugged the ropes again.

She stopped moving when she saw him approaching her. She tried to stay as calm as possible. _**She was not going to show him fear...**_

''I told you we'd meet again'' he smirked as he run his hands over the side of her face.

She roughly turned her face away from him.

''Why so tense detective?''

''What do you want?'' she asked agitated.

A big smirk appeared on his face as he pulled out his gun. HER gun actually…..

''You should never leave your gun behind'' he smiled.

Then the memory hit her; she let her gun fall when he attacked her.

''If you were going to kill me all along, why not shoot me right there in my apartment. Why take me here?'' she asked defeated; fear slowly finding its way out of her body.

He stared at her with an empty look, no conscious at all; **''I wanted to have some fun with you first''...**

**A/N: Next chapter may contain violence. REVIEW please, I like to know what you guys think of the story so far. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I'll try to upload the next chapter ASAP. Please REVIEW!**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIII**

She closed her eyes, hoping that whatever was going to happen, would be over soon.

Her body tensed up when she felt his hands unbuttoning her blouse. She was trying to squirm herself out of the ropes that bounded her wrists so painfully together, but it wasn't successful. As ever.

"_**Please**_" she pleaded; it wasn't much more than a whisper, but the smile that appeared on Patrick's face when she said it, told her he heard her loud and clear.

"We're past the point of begging now, detective" he replied coldly while he continued his actions.

He had only taken off her blouse, yet she'd never felt so exposed in her life.

When his hands touched her bare stomach, something inside her flipped and before she knew it a scream escaped her throat.

"Shut up!" he yelled aggressively.

She tried to obey his wishes, hoping it would make his actions less horrific, but when she felt his hands lowering the straps of her bra, she couldn't contain another yell.

"I told you to shut up" he said angrily, while his grip on her shoulders increased heavily.

At this point, Olivia was incapable of holding it together. She kept screaming and fighting against the ropes until he smacked her hard across the face.

"I told you to be quiet. Now I have to punish you" he said with a smirk on his face.

Tears were falling down in a fast tempo now and her heart felt like it was going to explode out of her chest.

She closed her eyes again, but when she felt a cold, sharp object against the side of her face, her eyes shot open again.

Patrick was glancing at her, pressing his 6-inch knife in the side of her face, smiling at her fear.

She tried to slowly turn her head away, but he pulled her right back.

"ah, ah, detective. I didn't think so".

She felt her anger boiling up now. She was so helpless and the fact he did that to her, made her more angry than she'd expected. Her fear slowly got erased because of it.

"I can see you're scared Olivia. You should be" he said while he stroke the end of his knife over her face, neck, down to her chest. Her chest was rapidly moving up and down, her heartbeats out of control.

"Tell me detective…You're scared aren't you".

She was, but she had no intention of telling him that. When he got no response, he made a quick move, sliding the knife over her the side of her stomach, leaving a deep cut. He got a loud scream in response, followed by heavy breaths.

"Tell me.." he growled in her ear.

She had to catch her breath before she could speak again.

"Go to hell" she spit out.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIII

It's been 12 hours. Olivia was now missing for 12 hours. Elliot had been counting the hours since her disappearance. "Elliot, you need to stop beating yourself up over this. It's not your fault" his Captain had told him numerous times now.

"Any leads?" Elliot asked, ignoring his Captain's previous comment.

"Fin and Munch are looking at the security cameras in the building and parking lot. If he took her in his car, he must've been parked outside her apartment. We're just hoping his car was in the camera's sight and we can get a license plate" Cragen told him.

"I've been knocking on everyone's door in the building. No one saw or heard anything out of the ordinary" Elliot said defeated.

"Did you went through her mail? Seeing if she got any threats?" Cragen asked.

"Yes. There weren't any threats. Just some bills, secret case information, advertisements, nothing unusual" Elliot replied.

"Captain, we got something!" Fin said rushing in the office.

"What is it?" Cragen asked hopeful.

"His car. We increased the quality of the picture and we got a license plate"…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIII

Olivia was barely conscious after Patrick's vicious attack on her body. He didn't rape her…yet, but he had cut her several times. Her arms, stomach, chest, legs and even her cheeks weren't safe from Patrick's knife. After she nearly choked on her own sobs and screams, God finally decided to show some mercy…she passed out.

But the peacefulness she endured during her unconsciousness wouldn't last long. After proximally 20 minutes, Patrick woke her up again. She felt something wet and cold against her forehead and jumped at the sudden touch. He was cleaning her up, washing the blood from the cuts off her, carefully.

"Why?" she asked weakly; her eyes still partly closed.

"Why what?" he asked, lowering the wet cloth to her bruised and cut stomach.

She gasped in pain when she felt the water hit a deep cut on her stomach.

"Why clean me up?"

"I wouldn't want you to miss the rest of the fun I have planned out for you" he smirked.

Then she got it, he was making sure she would hold on for a while longer, which gave him the opportunity to go on with his torture for even longer.

When she felt him cleaning her chest, she tensed up when he came dangerously close to her breasts.

"Take your hands of me" she growled trough closed teeth.

"I'm just taking the blood off" he said innocently, not moving his hands an inch.

She started to pull at her restraints again and fought against his touch.

"Stop it!" he said annoyed, trying to keep her down with one hand and cleaning her with the other.

"Get OFF me!" she nearly yelled, still tugging at the ropes who were now digging even more into her wrists.

When nothing happened, she fought against him with even more force. She hadn't have much strength left, but she gave it everything she got at the moment. Screams were now leaving her mouth a lot. He put one hand over his mouth, nearly choking her, but she never stopped fighting.

"Olivia, I swear to God –", but Olivia didn't let him finish his sentence. She bit him as hard as she could. She knew she had him good, cause she could taste blood. Patrick violently jerked his hand back and Olivia could see the rage in his eyes increase.

"You stupid bitch!" he yelled as he punched her in the face hard. She could feel her nose bleeding. Before she could catch her breath, she felt him punch her in the stomach. The blow knocked the wind out of her and breathing became a serious issue. She took a couple more blows to the head and stomach before she lost complete faith in ever getting out of here alive.

"Stop.." she said trough her cries, "please" she choked out. "STOP" she yelled when she felt his hand slap her in the face again. A sneering pain shot through her and she knew it wouldn't be long before she'd pass out again.

Her sobs became more frantic and the trouble breathing continued. The combination of those two made her choke every single time she took a breath. Her breaths were heavy and tears were streaming down her face.

Finally, he stopped. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, so when he finally stopped his assault on her already bruised and hurt body, a sense of relieve rushed over her. But the pain was still very present and her breathing still was out of control.

When Patrick suddenly left the room, her thoughts wondered off to one particular person: **Elliot**.

He had to find her…soon. She didn't know how long she was able to get through this.

When she finally catcher her breath again, she started sobbing. Silently though. Not wanting to draw any attention and have Patrick coming back again.

"Please El…" she said softly into the empty room, "Please find me" she cried.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIII

**A/N: Is Elliot going to find her? Please REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

Elliot hasn't slept at all since Olivia has been kidnapped. Every single lead they checked, turned out to be false or misleading. They all knew time was running out and if they didn't hurry, Olivia may not be found alive.

"Elliot, go home. Get some sleep" his captain suggested him. The suggestion only raised frustration within his detective. "I'm not sleeping until we found Olivia" and with that, their conversation had ended.

"I may have something" Fin said loudly as he turned his computer screen so the whole team could see it. " I went through all Partrick's criminal records" Fin started.

"And?" Elliot asked impatiently. Fin shot him an angry look, but decided to let it pass, because he probably would've reacted the same way if his love of his life went missing.

"And I found out there's one place he always returns to. It might also be the place he's holding Liv".

Elliot couldn't believe he missed this. He should've seen the connection. He should've been the one to save Olivia, not Fin. But his pride and ego were the last things he should be worrying about right now, so he manned up and said: "What are we waiting for? Let's go!".

"Elliot, Munch, Fin, go now! I'll send back-up behind you. Let's get Olivia back!" Cragen shouted as he disappeared in his office. Olivia was like a daughter to him, he needed her back, save.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Olivia's eyes were shut tightly, her body was still sore and bruised from the beating it endured the night before. She was pretty sure she hadn't had any more tears left and her mouth was dry. She didn't move, didn't make a sound, she just laid there. She wanted to fight, she wanted to move against the restraints who were painfully holding her wrists together, but what for? She wasn't going to be able to escape. Elliot wasn't going to find her. **It's over**.

She looked around the room, her eyes now fully adapted to the darkness. The room was empty. It was literally a black hole with matrass in it. She thought about her life, her past, her blessings…_**Elliot**_. She didn't know she could find the strength to think about something positive right now, but she did. Unfortunately, it didn't last long. The door swung open and before she knew it, Patrick was standing in front of her. And something in his eyes, told her something wasn't right. She was afraid to ask what was going on, so she just kept her mouth shut and looked at him. It seemed as If he was trying to contain himself. It took a while before he finally spoke; "You and I are going for a drive".

Olivia was shot by surprise; why did he suddenly wanted to move?

"Why?" she asked softly, not knowing if talking was such a good idea right now.

"I saw the news, Olivia. They are on to something" he replied agitated.

"My team?" she couldn't hide the relief in her voice. "Yeah, your team. Don't play dumb with me detective. You and I both know _**they figured it out**_. They know where we are. Let's move".

She was too tired and too weak to protest, but when she saw what he was doing, she knew she had to do something, this was her only chance: he was untying her.

He probably thought she was too weak to fight anyway and he wasn't quite wrong. But still, she had to try something.

As soon as the ropes around her wrists fell off, she went in for the kill. She kneed him between the legs and watched as he grunted in pain. She pushed herself of the matrass with all her strength. The feeling of standing up straight again was very relieving, but exhausting at the same time.

Stumbling, she made her way to the door. But she didn't get much further; Patrick grabbed her from behind and threw her back against the wall. The impact of the blow was huge and she felt her knees getting weak again. When he hit her in stomach again, she buckled and fell down.

Tears were forming behind her eyes, but she wasn't going to let him see her cry. Not this time.

"Get up" he said lividly, his face completely overtaken by anger. He grabbed her hair, pulling her up. Olivia had no choice but to go along with it. As soon as she was on her feet again, he punched her in the face and she fell down again. "Please. Don't." she whispered when she saw him approaching her. But she soon realized, begging wasn't going to get her out of this one.

He kicked her again, this time she rolled over, laying on her back and facing him. Her breath got stuck in her throat and she was gasping for air while he hovered over her and pulled out his knife.

She closed her eyes, unable to talk. She could feel his eyes on her and a shiver ran down her spine.

"Open your eyes, Olivia" he demanded. She wanted to keep them closed, but she wasn't risking another beat down, so she did what he told her to do. "Good girl" he said teasingly. She hates it when people patronize her like that. "You shouldn't have done that, Olivia. You ruined everything. I trusted you enough to cut you lose, but you betrayed that trust".

Her chest was going up and down rapidly and her whole body got overtaken by fear.

"I…I'm sorry" she managed to get out.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time" he replied while he lowered his knife to the side of her face.

She couldn't believe she fucked up again. _**She just signed her own death certificate. **_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Elliot has never driven this fast in his whole entire life. His heart was racing and he was holding onto the steering wheel for his dear life. Thoughts about Olivia were flashing trough his mind; was she okay? Is she injured badly? Is he too late?  
He promised her she'd be okay after she first was attacked, but he let her get kidnapped afterwards. He was never going to forgive himself for that. He just wanted another chance to tell her he's sorry. Another chance to hold her, kiss her, be with her. A chance to share his life with her. The thought of him losing her devastated him.

He looked at the address right beside him; he was almost there…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tears were streaming down her face now, she had enough. She couldn't take much more. Physically nor mentally. Her face stung from the deep cut he made. He had her tight up again. This time it weren't ropes though, it were cuffs. It was even more hurtful. The metal cuffs were put on so tightly, she could literally feel them tearing her flesh apart. She had bit her lip so hard, to keep herself from crying out, she could actually taste blood. She was still lying on the ground, he hadn't lifted her on the bed again. He was looking at her, seeming to enjoy the flushed and painful expression on her face.

She knows he's going to kill her, she just doesn't know when. He likes to see her hurting, to torture her. If it's up to him, which it is, this could take a while.

It was like he could her thoughts, because he immediately reacted. She closed her eyes again, not wanting to know what for horrific thing he has come up with now.

She felt him getting closer and couldn't help but flinch when he touched her arm. He had kneeled down beside her. "You're scared aren't you?" he asked. She could hear the pride and excitement in his voice and couldn't get herself to admit it. She has too much pride for that herself.

"Are the cuffs too tight?" he asked softly. She didn't know what he was doing, but she wasn't falling for his sudden sweet act. "Like you care" she whispered.

A smile appeared on his face as he moved his face closer to hers and whispered: "You're right. I don't". He lifted her arms so he had perfect view of her now red wrists. "Looks painful" he said mockingly. She couldn't help getting angry. She tried to jerk her arms away, but she couldn't.

"No Liv, not a chance" he said softly while he covered the cuffs with his hands and squeezed.

It took everything in her body not to faint right then and there. A soft cry escaped her mouth and her eyes slammed shut right away.

She whispered something at him, but it was so softly, she was sure he didn't even hear it.

"You have to speak up a little, detective" he said smiling.

"Please…_**Please just kill me**_".

His mission was pretty much accomplished; he broke her.

The silence got interrupted by sirens coming from outside. Olivia's eyes shot open: _**They're here**_.

"Fuck!" he yelled, panic flushing his face. "Let's go!" he lifted Olivia up again, but this time her knees buckled instantly. But he didn't let her fall down again. He held her up and dragged her out of the room. The light she was suddenly met with, hurt her eyes, so she closed them again.

Just as they reached the living room, the door got kicked down. "POLICE, HANDS WERE WE CAN SEE THEM!".

Patrick held Olivia in front of him, using her as a shield, while his knife was dangerously close to sliding her neck: "Another step and I kill her, I swear to God".

Her head was spinning and her heart was pounding. A couple minutes ago, she completely lost faith and even gave up. But now, her will to fight and survive took over again. This wasn't going to be the end. This wasn't how she was going to die. Seeing Elliot stand before her, only verified that feeling more.

"Let her go Patrick. It's over" Fin said, his gun aimed at him. "No, If you shoot me, she's dead".

She felt the knife pressing into her neck a little bit more and It made her shiver.

"You don't want to do that" Elliot answered.

"Yeah, why's that?" Patrick asked sarcastically.

"Because you got the wrong person".

Olivia shot him a quick look, shaking her head.

"What are you talking about?" Patrick asked suspicious.

"I know you're doing this because you think she's the one who put you in jail" Elliot replied, his heart now pounding in his throat.

"SHE DID!" he yelled, pressing the knife even further in her skin.

"Please" she whispered.

It broke Elliot's heart and he knew he had to do something. "No, she didn't. It was me. I found the evidence to lock you up. I am the one you should be targeting".

"Come on man, you've hurt her enough. You left your mark, let it end now" Fin added.

"You think I'm stupid? I know you'll shoot me the second I let her go!" Patrick yelled defensively.

While Elliot and Fin were desperately trying to talk him down, the SWAT unit had installed themselves on the roof and outside the house. They were just waiting for the right time to shoot.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I didn't do it!" Patrick said, he wasn't going to let her go until he convinced them all of his innocence.

"We know you did" Olivia said, her voice cracking.

"Shut up!" he yelled. "I've had enough of your bullshit Olivia!".

Elliot's mind was going insane. Olivia was right there in front of him and he still couldn't do a damn thing to safe her.

"You're right. Maybe you are innocent. Maybe we made a mistake" Elliot suddenly blurted out.

Olivia and Patrick were both caught off guard: Was he serious?  
"Elliot, you know that's not tr-", but Elliot didn't let her finish.

"Maybe we were wrong Liv. It's possible".

"I don't believe you" Patrick said, confused and suspicious at the same time.

Elliot had to think fast now. He had a plan. It was a tricky one and could backfire on them, but he had to try; he moved a little to the right, spooking Patrick.

"What are you doing? Don't move!".

But Elliot didn't listen, he kept moving a little to the right, forcing Patrick to do the same, because If he didn't, Elliot could easily shoot him.

He had Patrick were he wanted him.

a couple seconds later, Patrick fell down. A single gunshot wound to the head. "SUSPECT DOWN!" one of the SWAT members yelled.

Elliot rushed over to Olivia, pulling her in his lap. "My god Liv, it's okay, it's alright" he said while he held her tightly.

Olivia couldn't control her sobs right now. A couple minutes ago, she thought she was never gonna see Elliot again. And here she was, in his arms.

"It's over now sweetie" he whispered. "We're gonna get you to the hospital".

"Please don't leave me alone" she whispered trough her sobs.

"**Never**" he promised. And this time, he's sure he won't break his promise.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**A/N: I'm not sure if I should leave it here. It is a pretty good way to end the story though. REVIEW and let me know what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Stay with me Liv" he said to her while holding her hand. The ambulance just arrived and was taking her to the hospital. She was laying on a stretcher; her eyes fluttering open just to close seconds after.

Elliot's heart was beating insanely fast; he didn't know exactly what Patrick did to her while she was with him, but he does know it had been awful, because Olivia really was in a bad state.

"We're almost there Liv, stay awake" Elliot said fearful.

She moaned something in response and the fact she wasn't even able to speak normally scared Elliot more than he let on.

Elliot shot a fast look at the paramedics who were desperately trying to keep her awake and prevent her from getting a cardiac arrest.

"El" she whispered while squeezing his hand tightly. "Yes Liv, I'm here" he whispered while gently squeezing back.

After what seemed like hours, they finally arrived at the hospital. She was rushed into the ER and Elliot was forced to stay behind.

The worst scenarios possible went through his mind; did he rape her? Would she have permanent damage? Would she ever be the same? The questions kept coming and there was nothing he could do about it. Just like he can't do anything to help Olivia, which gives him the biggest feeling of helplessness.

There was nothing more he could do besides waiting.

* * *

**3 HOURS LATER**

"Elliot Stabler?"

"Yes, that's me" Elliot said quickly, standing up immediately; shaking the doctor's hand.

"How is she doing?" he quickly added.

"She's stable now. She had a concussion and a couple broken ribs. Our biggest worry was her collapsed lung, but that's all under control. She'll recover soon" the doctor explained.

Elliot let out a sigh of relieve, but he was still nervous about one thing. "Was she…was she raped?" he asked fearfully.

"No, we did a rape-kit, but the test came out negative" he replied.

"Thank you" Elliot said while shaking his hand again. The doctor just gave him a friendly nod.

"Can I see her now?" Elliot asked before the doctor walked away. "Yes, you can visit her now".

Just when he was about to visit her, Cragen, Fin and Munch walked in. "How is she doing?" Cragen asked as he walked up to Elliot; landing his hand on his shoulder.

"She's okay. She had a collapsed lung and a couple broken ribs, but everything's under control now and the doctor predicts a fast recovery" Elliot replied.

"That's good" Fin said, "Have you seen her yet?".

"No, I was just about to" Elliot said.

Cragen shot his other two detectives a quick look before he spoke: "We'll visit her soon, go Elliot".

Elliot shot his captain a look of appreciation while he said: "Thank you".

"I hope we're able to visit her at home instead of the hospital" Munch said.

"We will" Cragen said, "She's strong, she'll be home in no time".

Elliot said goodbye to his collogues, while walking towards Liv's hospital room.

He softly opened the door until Olivia came in full view; she looked so small and fragile. So not like her.

He pushed the door completely open, causing Olivia to slowly open her eyes. A small smile appeared on her face when she saw Elliot come in.

"Hey" she whispered.

"Hey" Elliot replied while sitting next to her; grabbing her hand.

"How are you feeling?" he asked sweetly.

"I'm okay" she answered.

"The doctor says he thinks you'll be like your old self again in no time" Elliot said while placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

She smiles, while striking his arm softly; "That's good news".

Elliot just stares at her for a while, only now realizing how close he had been to losing her.

"What's the matter?" she asked nervously; feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Nothing, I just…never mind".

Something was bothering him and Olivia wanted to know what it was; "What's wrong El?".

It was quiet for a couple seconds before he let go of her hand while standing up and pacing back and forth. "El?" she whispered, feeling both frustrated and terrified.

"I almost lost you, Liv. I wasn't there for you. I know you blame me" he blurted out.

Her eyes widened as she forced out the following words; "You really think I blame you?".

Again, there was a silence. Elliot forced himself to sit down again, staring her straight into her eyes. "Don't you?".

She couldn't believe he could even think such a thing. She knows he did everything in his power to find her and to get her out of there alive. Which he did. How could she ever blame him?  
"No, ofcourse not" she said softly, hurt.

"I wasn't there to protect you" he replied softly.

"You couldn't know he'd come back" she added.

"I should've been there" he said; realizing _**he**_ blamed himself more than Liv probably did.

"Jesus Christ El" she snapped; sitting straight up, caressing her hands through her hair in frustration, "Do you _**want**_ me to blame you?".

"No" he replied shortly; avoiding all eye contact at his point.

"All the times you got hurt at the job…you didn't blame me either, did you?" she asked even though it was more of a statement.

"No, why the hell would I? That wasn't your fault" he replied right away.

"Just like this isn't your fault" she said while reaching out her hand, waiting for him to grab it.

He suddenly felt so tired; all this time Olivia had been missing he was full of adrenaline and the only thing on his mind was getting her back safely. Now she's back again and it's all over, he finally starts to feel how damn tired he was. He grabbed her hand again, while pulling himself up on the bed. She softly pulls him closer until she's able to lay down her head on his lap.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again" he said while his voice cracked.

She swallowed the lump in her throat while squeezing her eyes tight shut, "Me too".

It was silent for a while when Olivia spoke again. "El…I don't really want to be alone right now. Is it possible for me to….to stay at your apartment when I get released out of the hospital?" she asked softly and unsure; afraid he wouldn't want to rush things.

"I wouldn't want it any other way" he said as he winked at her.

She smiled; feeling _**happy**_ again, which had been a rare feeling for her lately.

* * *

**A/N: I think it's time for some happiness in Liv's life, so the next chapter will be about how Liv and El adjust to living together for a while. Knowing Liv and El, there will be a couple complications though…**

**Please REVIEW!**


End file.
